


Pirates - Sheyles

by Styles_And_Shelley



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pirate!George Innocent!Harry Flowercrown!Harry Pirate!Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_And_Shelley/pseuds/Styles_And_Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles once had a normal life, he had his four best friends; Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. When Harry and Louis go to a local pub -- Louis talking Harry into it -- they didn't expect to get kidnapped by evil pirates. How will their friends find them if they are stuck in the middle of the sea with pirates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I am going to keep this story but, gahhhh SHEYLES! Please let me know what you think! Prologue may be short

**Have you ever wondered if pirates are real?** Well I have, I have looked it up on the internet as well and I found nothing helpful. I have always asked my teachers when I was in school and all they said was _'There is no such thing as pirates; they are fictional human beings who live on a boat'_ yet I didn't believe them. I also asked my parents if they are real and all they said was  _'Pirates are only thieves who live on boats in the middle of the water, they sometimes steal kids so beware of them if you ever meet one'_ after hearing that statement I had stopped searching about pirates straight away. I am now scared to meet them, 

  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

If ony back then I would have known what the future would bring for me....

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome aboard the Union J ship," a gruff voice says as I looked up at him with big eyes. I made a noise, muffled by the tape making him smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been on but here is the first chapter:)

**HARRY**

 

"Come on Haz! Please come to the pub with me? Just this once I promise you," my best friend Louis begs me, looking at me with wide eyes. I bite my lip, unsure on whether or not I want to go. 

 

"Fine!" I say before he could nag again, he smiles and throws himself at me, giving me a hug. "Who's going then, Lou?"

 

"Luke, Liam and Niall," Louis tells me. I nod. "I will pick you up at seven, be ready!"

 

 +++

 

A horn was heard and I look myself over, I looked like I normally do, flower crown in my hair and just some skinny jeans and a white shirt with a blazer. 

 

I walk out, locking the door before going over to Louis, who was watching me. I climb in, mumbling a 'Hello' to Louis before it all went quiet. 

 

+++

 

Now, I don't remember much of that night, but I do remember the pub being invaded with pirates, and I do remember someone whispering words in my ear. If I remember correctly, "Stay quiet princess, you'll be in safe hands with Captain George." Were the words said. 

 

I wake up, chained to a wall with tape over my mouth. I look around, and see a guy that looks not much older than me with really curly hair — like mine. 

 

"Welcome aboard the Union J ship," a gruff voice says as I looked up at him with big eyes. I made a noise, muffled by the tape making him smirk. 

 

So that must be the George guy? Oh great, wish me luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and sorry it's so crap!
> 
> I don't know what's happened to the chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now Princess, you're mine, understand that? I don't want to hear about Louis or any of your other friends." Captain George says smirking, his rough hand stroking my face. "You, will go everywhere I go. Don't try anything. Oh, and you're allowed to call me George, but only you." 
> 
> I nod scared, looking up at him with wide eyes as he undoes the chains on my wrists and feet. Rubbing my wrists, he grabs my arm and pulls me up - his arm finding it's way around my waist. The flower crown falling down a bit and he adjusts it a smile on his face. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but wow, his smile is hot. 
> 
>  
> 
> "When we get to my room, I will tell you the rules I expect you to abide. Any disobedience will result in punishment." He says as he leads me out. I see many people on the deck, and it makes me wonder how they ended up on the ship. Were they like me? Kidnapped? Or just wanted to become a pirate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I really hope you haven't gone! Anyway, my writing is better than before so I hope you'll like it more.

I look at the guy, who I'm assuming is Captain George. I admit, he is kind of good looking. His cheekbones are probably he best feature of his. I bite my lip, moving my gaze to my feet as he chuckles, a smirk on his face. 

"Well, I understand you have just been taken from your family and friends. But you must learn to live away from them now, you're part of my crew now, Harry." He says, and I look at him with wide eyes. I didn't tell him my name, how did he know my name? He chuckles. "I've been watching you and that friend, Louis, for quite some time now. I know nearly everything about you." He says, reaching over and adjusting my flower crown. 

"How did—how did you find out about me? I'm not special." I ask, the edges of his mouth turn up in a smirk-ish smile. "What do you know about me?" I ask slowly. 

"Well Princess, I know your favourite colours green, your mothers name is Anne and your sisters name is Gemma. You have four friends; Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn. You have always been a good boy. You haven't got in trouble with the police or anyone. Your favourite books are the 'Divergent' series. I know a lot." He smirks, making my eyes widen at how much he knows 

"Where's Louis?" I ask, remembering Louis was with me when we got taken. His eyes went hard and I bite my lip. 

"He's with Luke." He said simply, and before I could ask who the hell Luke is, he beats me to talking. "Now Princess, you're mine, understand that? I don't want to hear about Louis or any of your other friends." Captain George says smirking, his rough hand stroking my face. "You, will go everywhere I go. Don't try anything. Oh, and you're allowed to call me George, but only you." 

I nod scared, looking up at him with wide eyes as he undoes the chains on my wrists and feet. Rubbing my wrists, he grabs my arm and pulls me up - his arm finding it's way around my waist. The flower crown falling down a bit and he adjusts it a smile on his face. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but wow, his smile is hot. 

 

"When we get to my room, I will tell you the rules I expect you to abide. Any disobedience will result in punishment." He says as he leads me out. I see many people on the deck, and it makes me wonder how they ended up on the ship. Were they like me? Kidnapped? Or just wanted to become a pirate?

We arrive at his room, and I see its just plain and simple. The walls brown and on a desk, a map is placed. He makes me sit on his lap on the bed, turning me so I'm straddling him. I look at him, biting my lip. 

"We'll go over the rule now Princess." He tells me, I nod slowly. "Right. The first rule is; never didreprect me in front of the others. Second, you should always do what I tell you. Third, never talk to the others unless they speak to you. Fourth, you will never tell me no, when your getting punished and even when your not. Fifth should always listen to what I say, and if I tell you to come back here in an hour or whatever, I expect you to obey." 

I nod as he finished telling me the rules, and I can't help but let a few tears out. How long will I be here? I hope my friends find Louis and I soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I hope you guys like it. If you want to read more of my books, go to wattpad and type in 'Out_Of_The_Woods' and 'teaforlou'. Thanks!:) 
> 
> I do use Wattpad more.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya think? Leave feedback please? And I knew it would be short!


End file.
